Lost Boy
by LostBoy1
Summary: (Self-Insert) Found by the most unlikely person, nicknamed the "Lost Boy", what would another "Lost Boy" do in the Ranma 12 universe.
1. Lost Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or moves, except ones by my SI.  
----

Chapter 1, Lost Boy  
  
----

"Seri!"  
  
I heard this name before, it sounded so familiar.  
  
"Seri!"  
  
I wondered who was calling my name, yet it wasn't my name. It was familiar...  
  
"SERI!" I felt something cold splashed on me and I twitched. Why was I cold? My eyes finally opened and I saw I was in some sort of shelter, it was a green color. I looked around and heard someone sighing, then I found the last person I would have expected to be woken up by; Ryoga from the Ranma 1/2 anime.  
  
I blinked twice at the figure before me. He had short black hair, held back by a yellow checkered bandana. He had a yellow long sleeved shirt on, which seemed to be worn out by constant traveling. His pants, which were a dark purple and worn,  
didn't look much better. He also had yellow socks and black kung fu shoes on, while yellow ties held back the bottom of his pants; a white belt also held his pants up.  
  
"Ry..Ryoga?" I clamped my hand over my mouth, as it was particularly high pitched.

I looked down at myself and noticed I was a lot slimmer then I used to be. My hair was also a light blue color, thought it was much longer and tied back into a pony tail. I noticed I was in almost the exact same clothes as Ryoga, but my shirt was a light blue and my pants were a lighter shade of purple and I also noticed my clothes were in almost new shape. The clothes in question, were a lot smaller then Ryoga's, but my shirt was clinging to my…chest? Not a lot, but just a hair.  
  
Ryoga sighed again and looked at me, this time with a questionable look.  
  
"Seri...I'm glad your ok. I thought you had died from our travels..." Ryoga had a sad look in his eyes. I started to get up, but he put me back down.  
  
"I thought all these years of travels had finally gotten to you." I winced at the word 'Years? What does he mean?' "What do you mean Ryoga? How many years?" Ryoga looked down at the ground then back to me.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't know then. We've been traveling for almost four years." I winced again and almost fainted. 'Four years!?' Ryoga noticed it this time and looked at me again. He started to talk, but Seri started before him.  
  
"How old am I?" Ryoga wondered where that came out of. "Your nine. You were at the point of dying when I found you, but we mustered up enough money to take you to the doctor and have you treated for malnutrition." He then started explaining everything about what had happened to from the point he found me to now. I winced when he mentioned Jusenkyo and that he had fallen into the "Spring of Drowned Black Piglet". I fainted at that, I guess I was really in the Ranma 1/2 world.  
  
----  
  
A few months later...  
  
I looked as we entered Nerima, although I could vaguely recognize it now. Ryoga grabbed a boy by random.  
  
"Where's Furinkan High School?" The boy had a puzzled look on his face and then pointed his head backwards. There was indeed a sign written in kanji that said 'Furinkan High School'. I looked at Ryoga with the dreaded 'Puppy dog eyes' technique. Ryoga sighed and put the boy down.  
  
"Where Ranma Saotome?" This time Ryoga said it a little more politely. "Saotome?" The boy had a puzzled look on is face.  
  
"RANMA! STOP!!" A definite female voice said. Ryoga immediately took action and jumped into the sky to see Ranma in his usual garb; a red Chinese shirt, black pants and kung fu shoes.  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" I sighed as I saw Ryoga hit the ground with his umbrella, only to see Ranma dodge with a back hand spring. The area where Ryoga hit his umbrella was now a crater with a panting Ryoga in the middle. He holstered his umbrella and then looked at Ranma, I already knew what was going on so I decided to explore some.  
  
I was now dressed in a dark blue sleeveless shirt and light blue pants. My hair was tied in a loose ponytail as some of my light blue hair shifted to the front of my face, I took out a yellow checkered bandana like Ryoga's and tied it to my forehead. I shuffled forwards and holstered my pack, which also had a lot in it along with an umbrella like Ryoga's, thought it wasn't nearly as heavy. I walked around and spotted Akane; this should be interesting.  
  
"Hi." I called out to her as I waved. She turned around and looked at me with a questionable look.  
  
"Do I know you?" She didn't seem like she was going to do anything, but I could tell she was ready. I shook my head and smiled anyways. "What do you want?" She was now starting to get a little angry, I guess she figured I heard about her 'talent' and thought I came here to challenge her.  
  
"Uhh...Nothing really. But I was just wondering...are you a martial artist?" Akane was now got into a stance, her feet apart and fists clenched in front of her. I started waving off the attack, I wasn't here for a fight!  
  
Ryoga and Ranma stopped fighting and now looked towards me and Akane. I was trying to talk her down, but she is almost as bad as Kuno.  
  
"You just don't want to fight me because you know you'll lose!" I was steadily backing up. Ryoga had barely just begun training me and I had just been able to carry up to 60 pounds with both an umbrella and my pack, splitting 30 pounds between them, although Ryoga had been able to teach me his Iron Cloth technique before we got to Nerima, so I wasn't totally defenseless.  
  
Akane attacked with a round-house kick towards my head, but I quickly blocked it with my left arm and took the umbrella off my pack with my right and started thrusting at her with it. She dodged or blocked most of my strikes, but a few hit home and she was soon starting to loose her gusto.  
  
----  
  
Ryoga and Ranma both looked on as Seri and Akane fought, as the rest of Furinkan population looked on with shock, no one had ever challenged Akane to a fight, well except the Hentai Brigade.  
  
Ryoga's glance shot over towards Ranma, who was still watching the fight. Ranma just looked back at Ryoga.  
  
"What does your girlfriend think she's doing to Seri!?" Ryoga's temper was rising, along with Ranma's for calling Akane his girlfriend, truth be told that he was engaged but...  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! Who could ever like a macho chick like that!?"  
  
----  
  
Akane took her attention off of the battle and glared at Ranma.  
  
"WHO'S YOUR GIRL.." Akane was cut short as I landed a square punch to her jaw and sent her flying backwards a few feet. I holstered my umbrella on my shoulder and returned it back to its position on my backpack. Everyone gasped in awe as Akane went flying backwards and didn't get up. I walked forwards nonchalantly, picked her up and holstered her over my shoulder, she was heavy.  
  
"Where..." Ryoga noticed my struggling and took Akane for me. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"As I was saying...where's the nearest doctor?" Ranma stepped forwards now. "This way." He started walking off out of Furinkan High's gates, but Ryoga walked the opposite direction, so I had to correct him.  
  
----  
  
Dr. Tofu sighed as he looked towards us.  
  
"She's fine. She just has a couple bruises and a dislocated jaw."  
  
"Im sorry..." I bowed and a slight blush crossed my cheeks, but it was quickly gone. Dr. Tofu was only smiling. While Ranma and Ryoga glared at each other.  
  
"It's not like I care or nothin', but what's with ya brother..." I was immediately glaring at him. Ryoga quickly noticed this and corrected Ranma. "Sister Ranma..." I had been used to my female body and Ryoga always helping me, so I occasionally called him 'brother' even though he wasn't; even though I was a boy in reality, this still struck a nerve.  
  
----  
  
Akane woke up a few minutes later and noticed Ryoga, Ranma and me sitting nearby. She almost lost her anger when she saw me, but Dr. Tofu quickly calmed her down.  
  
"No Akane. She was the one who suggested you come here." Akane's temper was rising for no reason.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'? THAT BOY IS JUST A PERVERT!" She said while pointing towards me. I looked at her and sighed, she was about as diluted as Ranma. "SHE PROBABLY JUST FEEL INTO THAT SPRING LIKE RANMA!" Now I was really starting to get mad, she thought I was like Ranma.  
  
"No Akane." Now it was Ranma who came to my defense. Akane was getting even madder, Ranma was as bad as that boy who attacker her for no reason! "She is actually a she. Look." Ranma walked over to the steaming kettle and poured it over my head, only damping my hair and not changing me.  
  
Akane, nonetheless, was still mad. She thought I was still a boy. "That doesn't prove anything! The 'she' could still be a boy! DID YOU EVER CHECK!?" Now it was Ryoga who was mad.  
  
"Listen you...Akane. She is my sister. And only I would know that! I had to give her baths when she was four and five!" I winced at that fact. Not the sister part, but the bath part. He didn't have to mention that! I sighed and started walking out, Ryoga was about to question, but he knew it was best just to leave. He bowed to Dr. Tofu and shot Ranma and Akane a glare before grabbing mine and his traveling packs and umbrella's before leaving.  
  
"Good day." Ryoga closed the screen door and left.  
  
----  
  
A few days later...Somewhere in Okinawa...  
  
Ryoga lashed out with a quick kick to my mid-section, but I managed to barely block it before counting with my own round-house kick aiming for his temples. Ryoga sidestepped easily and delivered a few punches which shot me back a few feet, but I was able to recover and do a back-hand spring before I hit the ground.  
  
I dodged to the left and lashed out with my umbrella in my right hand, aiming for his stomach. He countered with his own umbrella as we locked weapons.  
  
"Had enough yet Seri?" I shook my head; I wanted to be as strong as him someday, maybe better then Ranma! Ryoga sighed and parried my weapon, catching me off guard before kicking me in my mid-section and sending me back to the ground. I lazily got up before charging at Ryoga again, making multiple thrusts towards his head, stomach and legs. He folded out his umbrella and blocked all of my thrusts, his umbrella being heavier then mine, the attacks were useless.  
  
I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as Ryoga started running towards me. An ominous thunder sounded, but Ryoga was a little to late to deploy his umbrella and got thoroughly soaked. I looked down at Ryoga, now P-Chan, and sighed. I managed with some effort to deploy my umbrella and cover us from the rain, I also managed to drag our packs, but barely, under the umbrella before they got too wet.  
  
"Your still a water magnet Ryoga..." I pulled some timber and flint out of Ryoga's backpack before starting a fire and started collecting water by putting the kettle out in the rain.  
  
I laid back. Now it was finally peaceful. The pitter-patter of the rain, the peacefulness of the water and Ryoga cuddled up beside me for warmth beside the fire. I looked briefly back towards the kettle and found it was filled about half-way; I gently made a makeshift stand out of some materials and started heating the kettle.  
  
I looked towards Ryoga's pig form and noticed him waiting for the kettle to heat up.  
  
"So Ryoga..." Said pig turned his gaze towards me. "Do you think I'm improving?" All I got was a nod and a 'KWEE!', but it was good enough for me. Ryoga started nudging me with his nose and I noticed why; the kettle was steaming. I gently lifted the kettle off the fire and turned around.  
  
"Tell me when your ready." I got my 'KWEE!' reply and started pouring, Ryoga shifting from a small black piglet, to a hardened martial artist. "Tell me when your done changing." I may have accepted him as an older brother figure, but still.  
  
----  
  
A few days later...In Nerima...  
  
I looked in front of Ryoga, who was currently carrying both of our stuff, as well as me. He had become frantic and worrying when I had started coming down with a sneeze and cough during our training; I told him I was fine, but he wouldn't have none of it. I had to occasionally correct Ryoga's directions, but he finally got it right and we reached Nerima this morning.  
  
I was currently receiving a piggy back right from Ryoga as I held onto him as tight as I could, while he carried my pack in his right arm and I sat on top of his.  
  
"No, no Ryoga! That way!" I pointed towards the left, which was in the direction of Dr. Tofu's. I started to feel cold shivers running down my spine for no reason at all, I also started to cough and sneezing agian. "N..N..(cough)..No..T..Th..ACHOO!" Ryoga franticly looked around and spotted Ranma with Akane down below.

"Ranma!" Ryoga said as he roof hopped down from a nearby roof and landed in front of Ranma. "ACHOO!" I wiped my nose on my sleeve before sneezing again. "ACHOO!" Ranma now started to frown at Ryoga while Akane looked worried.  
  
"Ranma! Can you tell me where Dr. Tofu is? With Seri in this condition..." He started to trail off, but I started denying it. "I...I...I'm...f...fi...f..." I started taking in more breaths and breathing a lot harder before I finally passed out.  
  
----  
  
A few days later...  
  
"Seri?" My body started an involuntary twitch and I started opening my eyes.  
  
"Seri! Your alright!" Ryoga started to jump with joy, breaking various walls and furniture. I started to talk, but no words came out, I was just plum exhausted. Dr. Tofu, Ranma and Akane all walked in when they heard Ryoga jumping for joy and the breaking of various objects; it was after all like trying to stop a freight train with a piece of string. I snarled when I saw Akane, but looked away with a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry...Seri." Akane bowed to me. I was in fact, quite surprised. Apparently, they that to show her I wasn't a boy. Dr. Tofu interjected now.  
  
"Well Seri. It looks like your ok." He said as he idly flipped through some papers on his clipboard. "You came down with the flu, which is why you started feeling weak and drowsy. It wasn't serious, but it seems Ryoga told me you had been out in the rain a couple days earlier." That was true though.  
  
"Yes. Ryoga stayed by your beside the whole time. He didn't leave unless there was someone watching you. Even then, he hesitated to leave." Added Dr. Tofu. I was now beaming with happiness.  
  
"Than...Thank..s." I managed to say with some difficulty. Then I noticed Akane who was now looking back towards me, but not embarrassed anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling you a pervert and attacking you at random a week ago. I just thought you were another boy." Those two sentences were the highlight of my day.  
  
----  
  
Well there's Chapter One! If many of people are wondering why I chose to be a girl instead of a boy, it was because I wanted to picture what Ryoga would of been like if he had someone to look after. The "Lost Boy" part mostly refers to Ryoga, but it also had something to do with me, the fact that I'm lost in the Ranma 1/2 world.  
  
That's all for now! Stay tuned for Chapter two!


	2. The choice: To leave or not to leave, Pa...

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Thought of the Day: No man is immortal, but every cheese is editable.  
LostBoy1

----  
  
Chapter 2, The choice: To leave or not to leave, Part 1  
  
----  
  
I sighed as I carried 'P-Chan' out from St. Bacchus School for Girls, Ranma had just won the duel against Kodachi; I didn't want to stick around for her to do anything to me; challenge, ect. Ryoga wasn't in the best mood, neither was I really; he was being used as a weapon and a shield, but I had no say in the matter.  
  
Ranma in his girl form and Akane were following closely behind me; I really had tried not to listen to Akane, she was constantly whining about her 'P-Chan' being taken away by me.  
  
"Seri! Where are you going with my P-Chan!?" She shouted, trying to catch up with me. I really wanted to tell her that he was Ryoga, but I figured she MIGHT figure it out sooner or later (BUT, she never does, so scratch that...) Ranma had caught up with me and started whispering things into my ear.  
  
"Hey Seri. Ya know that's Ryoga right?" I simply nodded and continued walking towards Dr. Tofu. Akane started her ranting again...  
  
"SERI! GIVE ME MY P-CHAN!" Her voice started trailing off about how she had found him in her room and all that; I guess she forgot I happened to be there that day when she found P-Chan, ignorance is bliss. I turned on my heels and looked Akane straight in the eyes.  
  
"HE'S NOT YOUR P-CHAN! HE'S MINE!" Akane proceeded to argue with me, but I handed Ryoga off to Ranma as I continued to argue with Akane; I sighed, this might take awhile.  
  
----  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Ryoga and Ranma eyed each other. They both looked at each other, looked down, looked at each other, looked down...this went on for many minutes. Ryoga put his hands down in his lap as Ranma made his move.  
  
"CHECK!" There was a dramatic pause... Ranma scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oops..." Ryoga then made his move. "CHECKMATE!" There was another dramatic pause... this time it was Ryoga who scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Whatever...You won anyways." Ranma said as he got up from the Shoji board. I had just arrived when I heard Ryoga and proceeded to face fault. Akane, who was slightly bruised just walked in behind me; I had to...knock some sense into her, but I was hurt even more, she could be trained to be great, if she didn't lose her temper.  
  
"What are they, playing chess!?" I shrugged, as I didn't know (I don't have much knowledge of Shoji, since I haven't done research on it, but I know its basically Japanese chess), but I sweat-dropped and face faulted when I saw the Shoji board being cleared off; Akane just stood there.  
  
"Oh Seri and A-A-Akane..." Ryoga's voice started to trail off as he twiddled with his fingers. I sighed; I guess he really was a love struck fool. I just hopped...  
  
"Oh the fair Akane Tendo." Yelled a certain familiar voice. I turned around and saw who I thought it was...The Blue Dunder. He was still dressed in his trademark outfit and had his bokken at his side. Akane sweat-dropped as she turned around.  
  
"Oh Kuno...Hello." Akane said, a bit sarcastically, or more appropriate, a lot sarcastically. I leaned over to Akane and started to whisper into her ear. "Who's this joker?" I already knew who it was, but for humor purposes, I might as well ask.  
  
"My name is Upperclassman Kuno. Junior. Group E. Captain of the Kendo Club and Undefeated new star of the High School Fencing World. But my peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Akane said, striking a pose as a bokken appeared in her hands, while outside, a blue thunder bolt could be seen lashing out through the sky and a roll of thunder could be heard.  
  
HWOOOOOO...  
  
Que face fault. Everyone in the vicinity face faulted, including the new arrival of the Blue Blunder. As everyone picked themselves up, Kuno then noticed me.  
  
"Ahh!" Kuno was suddenly walking towards me with this look of 'I shall allow you to date me' He clasped one of my hands in both of his as he started his speech.  
  
"I am the Blue Thu..."  
  
Fist meet face. (Courtesy of Akane)  
  
Elbow meet gut. (Courtesy of me)  
  
Foot meet groin. (Courtesy of me...OWW!)  
  
Kuno lay on the ground huddled over in a feedle position on the ground, holding his groin and groaning in pain. I dusted my hands off as Ryoga stared on angrily, popping his knuckles.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" I stopped him when he was about to pummel him into the ground. "Wait. Let me help." Ryoga nodded as me and Ryoga started to pound on the deluded kendoist.  
  
----  
  
Several minutes and a very bruised and bloodied kendoist later...  
  
I calmly walked out of Dr. Tofu's office as I was now dressed in one of Ryoga's outfits. All my other clothes were still dirtied and my latest one was covered in dirt and blood from the latest kendoist pounding. Blood curdling screams of pain and agony could be heard coming from Dr. Tofu's office.  
  
I looked back towards Ryoga, who was currently heading in the opposite direction, but he was still down in the dumps.  
  
After a few minutes of direction changing and following, I struck up a conversation.  
  
"What's wrong Ryoga?" I said as I looked at him. He only sighed.  
  
"You know how I acted back there?" I only nodded; I knew where this was going. "I think I like A-Akane..." His voice started trailing off.  
  
----  
  
A few days later, somewhere in Hokkaido...  
  
"Ok so its this way?" Ryoga said, pointing in the opposite direction that a local farmer was.  
  
"No fool! I said this way!" The farmer pointed in the opposite direction of Ryoga, which would happen to be the way they needed to go. I was currently sleeping on Ryoga's back as he gave me a piggy back ride. Truth be told, Ryoga really was trying his hardest to find the right way.  
  
"Ahh...I see." Ryoga started heading off in the direction he didn't need to. The farmer sighed as he watched the directionally challenged boy wander off.  
  
----  
  
A few days later and a very tired Seri...  
  
Ryoga looked around as he read the sign that said 'Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. At this point, I was barely conscious as Ryoga had increased the load that I was carrying to a 40 pound umbrella and 50 pounds in my pack; Needless to say, this was very exhausting for a constantly traveling 10 year-old girl, Ryoga was currently giving me a piggy back ride, as he didn't feel right carrying me in his arms for some reason.  
  
Akane was out practicing in the yard while she wore her white gi when she noticed Ryoga walk through the gate. She started walking, or shall I say running slowly, towards me and Ryoga.  
  
"Seri!" Ryoga heard Akane call out and turned to see her running slowly over towards them. Ryoga had a slight blush on his face, but he managed to not stutter.  
  
"Oh A-Akane..." Akane paid him no mind, but paid more attention to my slightly conscious form.  
  
"What happened to your sister Ryoga?" Ryoga mealy sighed. "O-oh. She's just a little exhausted from out travels. C-could she r-rest here?" Akane nodded as she tried to lead Ryoga to her room, but he had gotten lost quite a few times, so it took longer then expected.  
  
----  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Nnnnn." I rubbed my head as I know noticed I was in somebody's room; I noticed my hair was untied and I was dressed in someone else's pink pajama's that were decorated with little black piglets who had bandana's around there necks. (Ironic aint it?) I brushed some hair out of my face and noticed my traveling pack, umbrella and my clothes freshly washed.  
  
I stumbled to my feet and started to get dressed in a pair of clothes that closely resembled Ryoga's with a few minor touches, such as the shirt was sleeveless and the pants a bright shade of purple. I then proceeded to stumble down the stairs to there living room (I'm not as directionally challenged as Ryoga. I can find my way if I had been to that place before) There was Akane, Ranma, Ryoga, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun and Panda Genma downstairs.  
  
"You want a REAL SKATER!?" Ryoga yelled as he walked through the door and sat down besides Akane.  
  
"Oh my. It's Ryoga welcome!" Kasumi exclaimed as Ryoga walked through.  
  
"Let me be your skating partner Akane!" Ranma then slid over towards Ryoga. "What do you know about skating Charlotte?" This received a bop from Ryoga. "Who do you think your calling Charlotte!?" I finally just walked down the stairs and sat across from Akane, Ryoga and Ranma.  
  
"What's all this Charlotte business?" Akane then explained what had happened during the duration I was asleep.  
  
"Oh. I see" I had already knew, but again for humor purposes, I asked anyways. Kasumi then looked my way. "Oh my." She then handed me a towel and forced me up to the furo.  
  
----  
  
An hour later at the skating rink...  
  
I sighed as I saw Ranma and Ryoga trying to skate around on the ice. They weren't exactly doing the best, they stood, then fell, they stood, then feel. I looked back and forth at the rink and then to the counter, the rink then the counter. I abruptly stood from my chair near the rink and went over to the counter.  
  
"A pair of skates please." I said, placing the correct amount of yen down.  
  
"What size?" He was rummaging through pairs below the counter, spraying different pairs of skates with disinfectant and air fresher.  
  
"Size 1.(1)" The man then came up with a pair of skates that had a small 1 on the side. I trudged back over to the side of the rink and proceeded to lace the skates on, it took me awhile though, sometimes the laces can be annoying. It was then I noticed Azusa picking up Ryoga and putting that annoying heart collar that had 'Charlotte' on it.  
  
"Here's a widdle present from Azusa." God I really hated her guts. I then noticed the one character I wish would roll over and die; Mikado Sanzenin, A.K.A Sex-Obsessed Neurotic. I knew what would happen next as I skated out towards the ring to give Azusa a beating; I may not be a better skater then her, but I could at least be a somewhat better martial artist then her.  
  
Mikado was about to do the infamous kissing scene with Ranma, but then he turned an noticed me, he abruptly dropped Ranma and started skating towards me.  
  
"Don't worry! Ill be back my love." This cause Ranma to cringe in disgust, but then he just noticed me skating out and Mikado heading towards me, Ranma gulped at this. 'Ryoga won't be a happy camper. I pray to kama-sami that he lives, knowing Ryoga'  
  
"Better stop Mikado or..." She tried to start skating towards me, but to no avail. Then Ryoga noticed this and started getting REALLY pissed off. Ryoga jumped out of Akane's hands and started sliding off towards the men's room.  
  
I turned my head back towards Mikado Sanzenin and started to cringe; Please don't let him, please don't let him...but he did anyways. Mikado skated over and picked me up from the rink and started skating with me in his arms. (2)  
  
"Umm...I'm really flattered, but..." I started, but Sex-Obsessed Neurotic kept singing over me.  
  
"Oh no no. It's ok. No one is too young for me!" This really got my blood boiling. Then he started to pick me up, which was the worst idea to do because Ryoga just came back and was VERY pissed, as was Ranma; he had tried to kiss him!  
  
"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!!" This caused everyone to turn to Ryoga who had just started to run back to the rink, he anger making him litterly shake the rink, causing it to break apart and causing some chunks of the building to fall off.  
  
"Uh-oh..." I wriggled out of Mikado's hands and started to skate off the rink while trying to not get hit by chunks of ice and concrete, but I was too late as Ryoga started pounding into Mikado, I winced as a saw what he was doing to him.  
  
I now graciously close this scene of violence to our younger readers...  
  
----  
  
The day of the skating match, inside the Kolkhoz Dressing Room...  
  
Mikado walked in on crutches and an almost full body cast; Luckily they took him to Dr. Tofu and he was ready for the skating match (Although it might not last long, but who cares? We all just want to see him pummeled into the ground.) just for Ranma, he hadn't gotten to beat Mikado down yet.  
  
"Hiya Sex-Obsessed Neurotic!" Ranma said when he noticed Mikado walking in and began to remove his cast. "That's Mikado Sanzenin!" He said as he removed the last of his cast and began to lace his skates.  
  
----  
  
Outside, just before Ranma went into the dressing room...  
  
I sighed as Ranma came and splashed Ryoga with water and carried him off; I really didn't want to watch the match, but the satisfaction of that pervert being hurt very badly or killed, was just too much for me to pass up, (I think I speak for everyone when I say that he is one of the LEAST favorite characters of Ranma 1/2) plus it would give me a good laugh or two.  
  
I sighed as I struggled to pull Ryoga's clothes, backpack and umbrella inside with me.  
  
----  
  
Inside, during the skating match...  
  
I arrived and took my seat right when Ryoga got out of his chains. He walked over towards me and got out his change of clothes, got a bucket of cold water, and went to flash the light out. I knew what would happen, so I just listened to people shriek at the sudden blackout as Ryoga and Ranma in his girl form were in the rink with Akane outside, looked on at Ryoga and Ranma. I casually got up out of my seat and went over towards Akane.  
  
"Hey there Akane." I said waving as she waved back.  
  
"What's up Seri?" I shrugged and we continued to watch the match.  
  
Insert the last part of the skating match to after Ryoga and Ranma in his girl form fight, except change the part where he knocks Mikado with an uppercut, to where he continuously beats on him till he faints.  
  
I again struggled to carry Ryoga's stuff when I walked into the room where Akane was recovering when the wall started cracking and I just sweat-dropped; I knew what was coming next. Shampoo burst through the wall holding out her bonbori.  
  
"Ranma! I kill!" She said as she swung out her bonbori, which Ranma dodged by jumping up.  
  
"Your the only person I just can't deal with!" Ranma said as she flung the cloak and proceed to hide inside the locker. Akane pointed outside and Shampoo went off to chase Ranma, while I opened the damaged locker. Akane shot a glare at Ranma.  
  
"What's the story with that girl?" Akane said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Ranma.  
  
"Well...it's kinda complicated..." She started. "Awfully cute isn't she?" Ranma sighed as changed back to male form with hot water. "Let me take you back awhile...to China..."  
  
Insert Ranma's story about Shampoo and her.  
  
Eventually we ended up in front of the dojo with Akane and Ranma entering the main room while I wandered off with Ryoga (P-Chan) and tried to find some hot water to change him back with that was no where near the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Me and Ryoga eventually returned right when Shampoo was feeling up Ranma's chest.  
  
"Oh-ho. Is this the first time she's seen Ranma as a boy?" Inquired Ryoga. "Ryoga?" Akane's tone was uncertain. "You seem to know a lot about this...P-Chan." As usual, Akane didn't catch it.  
  
"Hmm. Do you think its wise to talk to me like that?" Ryoga grabbed a nearby bucket labeled 'Water' "Hey! What's that for?" Ranma said, pointed at the bucket. "She came all this way to find a girl. You don't want to disappoint her do you?"  
  
"I'm going out for awhile Ryoga. Come find me when your done." I then adjusted my backpack and proceeded to walk out of the Tendo household in the hopes of more adventures.  
  
----  
  
Near the outskirts of Nerima...  
  
I looked back one last time, I had decided I would leave Nerima. I then noticed Ryoga running towards me with his pack strapped to his back.  
  
"Wait..! Seri!" I looked back at him while I brushed my hair to the side and smiled; not a sad smile, but one of those comforting smiles, a sort of sisterly smile. He stopped when he reached me and started breathing heavily; apparently he was running around a lot and with his sense of direction I wouldn't doubt.  
  
He regained his breath and adjusted his pack. "Let's go." There was a hint of sadness in that sentence.  
  
"What about Akane?" Ryoga only sighed.  
  
"She may be important to me, but you are my only sister. Even if you aren't by blood relation,  
I still feel a kind of kinship with you." He hugged me close; not a passionate hug, but comforting, brotherly hug; I knew he meant this though.  
  
"Thanks bro."  
  
----  
  
(1). I don't know the American-Japanese conversion.

(2). Mikado Sanzenin is a sex-obsessed Neurotic after all, so a 10 year-old girl wouldn't make any difference.  
  
That's it for Chapter 2. Now the next several chapter will focus on Ryoga and Seri journeying around the world, the only things that will change in the Ranma universe are the parts with Ryoga.  
  
Ranma will still gain the Hiryu Shoten Ha though.  
  
I'll see you guys for the next part of chapter 2, which should be up shortly.


	3. The choice: To leave or not to leave, Pa...

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Thought of the Day: If you live by the sword, you'll die by the knife.  
LostBoy1  
  
"( )": Chinese  
  
----  
  
Chapter 2, The choice: To leave or not to leave, Part 2  
  
----  
  
(This takes place after the Bakusai Tenketsu training.)  
  
I dropped to my knees as my shirt was soaked with a combination of sweat and water. The Bakusai Tenketsu training had taken a lot out of me, I knew it would though.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
I groaned as I slammed directly into the boulder in front of me. I swung back again, but to no avail; I just rammed into it. I glanced over to Ryoga, who wasn't doing much better then myself, at least the training would be over tomorrow when Ryoga fought Ranma.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I turned back to see Akane just getting to Ranma, who had a smug grin on her face, she look towards me and grinned eve wider. 'Good thing Ryoga brought along Seri. I didn't wana hafta explain how P-Chan appeared and Ryoga went'  
She thought as she wringed out her shirt, I returned her grin with a smile and went to find some hot water; Ryoga's backpack was actually carriable now.  
  
'I guess that Bakusai Tenketsu training was good for something.' I giggled when I heard Ryoga squeal as soon as he realized he was in his pig form. I then hit my forehead with the palm of my hand when I realized I had hot water thermos for Ryoga. I searched and then found one of them and a modest light blue blouse that matched my hair.  
  
I poured the thermo over Ryoga's head and turned around, walking towards the bushes to get out of one of his shirts; it really smelled because of the sweat.  
  
----  
  
A week later in Hokkaido...  
  
A very dirtied and sweaty girl carrying a bamboo umbrella, which now weighed about 100 pounds, while her pack had somehow increased as well, maybe it had something to do with a cheese sandwich...or maybe not. She really had to get Mousse to teach her the hidden weapons technique.  
  
Ryoga stood by her, who wasn't even winded. 'Maybe that Bakusai Tenketsu also increases endurance AND stamina.' I walked up to Ryoga, who was looking at a pair of yellow pajamas with black piglets on them.  
  
"Ironic aint it?" I looked at Ryoga who started to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
Ryoga sobered up and looked towards his 'sister'. "Oh. I was just thinking back to when I was sleeping with Akane. She had a pair just like this." I stated to laugh when I realized he was right. I looked back towards Ryoga and he was very quiet.  
  
"Thinking about Akane again?" He simply nodded then stared back towards the ground.  
  
"I think we should find a hotel or something. I'm tired of sleeping on sleeping bags." I rubbed the back of my neck and stretched, while Ryoga merely nodded and went off to find a hotel.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
I decided to look around Hokkaido, maybe I could find something interesting. I wasn't really looking for anything though, or maybe I was.  
  
I came to a strange shop in Hokkaido that said 'Chinese Artifacts' in worn kanji.  
I promptly walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello young Miss. What seek you here?" The old man's Japanese wasn't that good.  
  
"(Yes. Do you have any information about Jusenkyo here?)" The man nodded. "(Yes, In fact I do. Why do you ask?)" It was very rare to even hear about Jusenkyo or even have anyone remotely interested.  
  
"(I have a friend who had received a curse from Jusenkyo awhile back. I was wanting to go there to find a cure for him, the Nannichuan or a better curse.)" I never did find out if there was a Nannichuan in the series. The old man walked over towards a pile of brochures, that apparently haven't seen the light of day for years.  
  
"(Here they are. These are brochures for Jusenkyo.)" I simply nodded and walked over towards them. They were indeed very old, but they were still legible.  
  
"(How much?)" The old man shook his head. "(Free.)" I bowed and promptly left the shop.  
  
'How can I convince Ryoga to go to Jusenkyo, after what happened last time. I hope the Nannichuan is still there. If not, maybe I can get him to go in the Nyannichuan like Ranma did.' I pondered the fact as I walked to find Ryoga calmly waiting for me, probably hoping he didn't get lost.  
  
----  
  
A week or so later; Mt. Quanjing Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province, China.  
  
"Here, ma'am. Is legendary "Training Ground of Accursed Springs, Jusenkyo." While I was calm, Ryoga was visibly shaken.  
  
"(Honored guide, is there a Nannichuan, or spring of drowned man here?)" The guide slowly shook his head. "(Legend tells of a Nannichuan, but the map showing area was damaged many years ago.)"  
  
"Damn it. My only hope..." Ryoga held his head down and stared at the ground. I looked back towards the guide and then the idea of the Nyannichuan popped into my head.  
  
"(Honored Guide, where is the Nyannichuan, spring of drowned girl?)" The guide looked at me with a strange eye, but he could see I was being serious. I half-dragged and I half-guided to where the guide stopped.  
  
"Here is Nyannichuan, spring of drowned girl." I bowed to the guard and dismissed him.  
  
"Ryoga, its your choice..." I looked at him and he was staring at the pool intently, I noticed the look in his eyes. "I'll set up the tents."  
  
----  
  
During the night, near the Nyannichuan.  
  
Ryoga silently walked out of his tent and headed towards my tent. He peaked into my tent and noticed me sleeping silently. He sighed and walked towards the Nyannichuan, staring at it as the moon reflected down upon the many cursed springs of Jusenkyo.  
  
Ryoga sat down near the Nyannichuan and stared at it, all the while listening to the soothing music of the owls. The moonlight gave a certain atmosphere to the area, as did the gentle breeze blowing small waves across the waters.  
  
"I don't know what I should do. I could jump into the Nyannichuan and be rid of the pig forever." He dawned on this aspect for a minute. He kept shaking his head. "That would mean I would still have a damned curse, but I would still have a human form." He had to go back in his thoughts to what has happened to him because of the pig form.  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad," Unbeknownst to Ryoga, I was silently laying down listening to him.  
  
'You know what's right Ryoga. You have to choose it.' At that thought, I went back to sleep to leave Ryoga to his choice; I didn't care what he did, it wouldn't make him change in my mind.  
  
----  
  
HWOOOOOO...  
  
I awoke somewhat reluctantly this morning, as the atmosphere was just right at Jusenkyo; not too hot, not too cold and not too windy: Perfect, well in my opinion. I eventually managed to roll off the covers and sit up, thinking.  
  
'Hmm...' My mind wandered back to what happened last night, with Ryoga thinking about wanting to jump in the Nyannichuan and be half-girl or stay half-pig. 'Even if I was a guy, I'd still rather be a girl then a pig, but Ryoga is terminally shy of girls, if he ever got the Amazon Glomp, he'd faint from blood loss. Even seeing his own body as a girl might be too much for him and faint.'  
  
I got to my feet and slowly walked to the edge of my tent, wondering if Ryoga had gone through with it. I peaked outside my tent and there sitting around a fire was a brown-haired bo...then I glanced down and noticed the chest, a brown-haired GIRL dressed in Ryoga's usual attire. I walked out and wore a grin on my face.  
  
"Finally awake eh?" Ryoga said as he grinned to me, I noticed the fangs and the chest; I just smiled back to him.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"On what?" I pointed to his chest and Ryoga grinned. "Yeah. It was a lot better then being a pig, at least I can still fight as a girl, even if my strength isn't as good." I saw down across from Ryoga and started cooking Miso Soup.  
  
I snapped my fingers and looked back at Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga. You do know what happens at a certain time of the month right?" Ryoga stared back confused and I started laughing. I casually walked over to Ryoga and whispered what would happen.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!!" I fell to the ground, laughing taking control of me.  
  
----  
  
Ranma was walking down the hall when a sudden chill ran over his back, Akane looked back at him confused.  
  
"What's wrong" Ranma just shrugged. "I dunno. Justa sudden chill I guess."  
  
----  
  
A day later, somewhere in China.  
  
I glanced back over towards the now female Ryoga.  
  
"Uhh Ryoga." She glanced over towards me. "What?"  
  
"Your lucky that your build so good." Ryoga glanced down at her chest and blushed. "Both you and Ranma have a bigger chest that most girls would kill for. I even think you might be a tad bigger then Ranma." I glanced down at the ground then started to laugh again.  
  
"Oh well. Let's get going."  
  
----  
  
There's the last part of Chapter 2. Constructive Criticism and good reviews help me keep thinking of a story for each chapter. As long as there's someone reading, I'll keep writing.  
  
Talantus: As you saw, Ryoga and Seri both learned the Bakusai Tenketsu, so it is entirely possible for them to randomly (or Ryoga since Seri is just following him) go anywhere.  
  
And if anyone's wondering about the Nyannichuan and Ryoga jumping in it, I wondered about the idea when I read another fiction about it and thought it might be funny for him to deal with it, with his terminal shyness and fainting from blood loss every time he comes in contact with a female body. 


End file.
